


RFA Christmas Series

by jihyunscompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Jokes, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunscompass/pseuds/jihyunscompass
Summary: For Christmas I wanted to write some fluffy and naught fics for the cuties of RFA. Please let me know if you like it/want more!Chapter 1: SE!Saeran X MC (+707 if you blink)Chapter 2: 707 x MC (NSFW)Chapter 3: Jaehee x MC





	1. Saeran X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran tries to win MC's heart at an RFA Christmas party. Choisandwich if you blink.

“You know you can just kiss her, right?”

Saeran jumped at the sound of Saeyoung’s voice. He was so busy staring into the crowd of people that filled their household to notice Saeyoung approach him.

“Kiss who?” he asked nonchalantly.

Saeyoung only gave him a doubtful look, clearly not buying his act.

“Oh, you know, the cute girl in the Santa hat? Who lives with us? Name starts with M? The person you’ve been pining after for over months now? Ring any bells?” he said, practically daring Saeran to deny everything.

“Don’t know what you are talking about,” Saeran responded avoiding eye contact.

“Bullshit.”

“fuck off,” he said but he couldn’t hide the smile tugging at his lips, making him sound very unconvincing. Even though Saeran didn’t want to admit it, they both knew the truth. The truth about Saeran having a crush on MC. And Saeran attending a holiday party was a clear indication of his feelings.

Saeran had never been a holiday person, considering how he grew up. When he was in Mint Eye, Rika would give him a present every year. Though was always a bottle of elixir with a bow on top. If he was being honest, he would rather not get any presents. Holidays were just a sad reminder of his miserable life. Yet he decided to help Saeyoung and MC decorate their shared apartment for the RFA Christmas party.

In the name of chaos, Saeran hung a sprig of mistletoe in every doorway. Or at least that’s the excuse he told Saeyoung. But both Saeran and Saeyoung knew his real pants far too well, knowing that it had something to do with MC.

As the night progressed, one of two things became increasingly true. Either MC had something against doorways, or she was making an active effort to not get caught in one with anyone.

“You don’t need the mistletoe,” Saeyoung said quietly, propping her chin on Saeran’s shoulder. “Just kiss her! Do something. I’m tired of watching you sulk all night.”

“I’m not fucking sulking,” Saeran said with a frown.

As the party wound down with only a few more mistletoe incidents between the RFA members, Saeran found himself in charge of carrying trash and leftover food to the kitchen.

It wasn’t until he was halfway done rinsing the utensils, he noticed MC hovering the kitchen, looking hesitant with the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.

“Need help with anything?” MC asked.

“You always help clean up our messes, for once, I would like to return the favor,” Saeran said shaking his head.

“Let me help~” MC said, stepping further into the room.

Saeran didn’t acknowledge her request and began to scrape food off into the trash can, knowing how hard it is to sway MC once her mind was made up.

A few minutes of relative silence, MC decides to break it.

“I hear you were in charge of decorating.”

“Oh yeah, do you think I went overboard with the tinsel?” Saeran asked.

“Not the tinsel,” MC said, meeting his gaze. “but the mistletoes”

Saeran’s face immediate warmed up and he suddenly found himself very focused on scrubbing lipstick prints off of one of the wine glasses.

“So, did you get caught with anyone?”

“No, I didn’t,” MC admitted, making Saeran feel a bit better.

Even if he didn’t get the chance to kiss MC, he is happy that no one else had the privilege either. Saeran heard MC’s soft footsteps, assuming that she decided it wasn’t worth it helping him clean the dishes after all. It was probably for the better, who knows what he would have confessed if MC stayed. But then he heard MC speak quietly behind him.

“Saeran.”

Saeran lifted his head and turned around to see MC standing at the doorway.

“I avoided it all night, because…” MC trailed off, glancing up at the mistletoe above her head. “I didn’t want to end up kissing the wrong person.”

“The wrong person?” Saeran repeated to which MC slowly nodded.

Saeran’s mouth suddenly began to feel dry. He simply stared at her, trying his best not to read too much into the situation.

“I mean someone other than you,” MC finally said.

Saeran’s mind screamed at him to run up to her and give her a kiss, but his feet were rooted to the ground.

“Saeran, please just kiss me,” MC requested.

He finally managed to move across the kitchen, stopping in front of MC. Saeran placed his right hand on MC’s soft hair, while his other hand was placed on her lower back to pull MC closer. MC’s hands flew on top of his shirt, gripping it as tight as possible. Saeran simply brushed his lips over MC. It was perfect and almost dreamlike.

MC tiptoed and wrapped her hands around the back of Saeran’s neck to bring their lips closer. Their kiss was full of passion and very little hesitation.

Saeran found himself pushed against the doorway as MC continues to press open-mouthed kisses across his neck.

“Fuck,” Saeran hissed, his head thumping back against the door behind him.

MC stepped away, staring at him with wide eyes and swollen lips, practically screaming for Saeran to kiss them again.

“What is it?” MC said warily.

“Go to dinner with me,” Saeran answered.

The look she gave him was nothing short of confused.

“You stopped kissing me to ask me out to dinner?” MC asked.

Saeran swallowed hard and nodded, “I just…you should know…shit!”

MC stared at him with raised eyebrows.

“Saeran, what are you trying to say?” she asked.

“I want to do the romance and shit, you know? I didn’t care about these kinds of things before I met you, but I want to do it with you—just shit!”

MC stared at him for several long seconds and suddenly started to kiss him again, quieting Saeran. When he pulled away, MC admitted, “I want to do the romance and shit too”.


	2. Saeyoung X MC (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung spends a naughty Christmas with MC

The longer MC started at the scene before her, the more ridiculous this situation became.  She just had to say something.

“Saeyoung, what is this?”

“What do you mean?” Saeyoung asked innocently with the widest grin spread across his face as he reclined against the pillows, fully naked. 

MC deadpanned him a look.

“Why is your penis dressed up like a candy cane?”

“Honey, didn’t I tell you? You will be getting a very sweet treat tonight~”

MC sighed and reached around to undo her nightgown. She was expecting that the both of them will spend a romantic Christmas Eve, but instead her fiancé pulls this shit. 

“Forget it. I’m not in the mood.”

“What? Why?” Saeyoung protested, pretending to look shocked causing MC cast him a withering look.

“A candy cane, Saeyoung? Really?”

“It’s Christmas!” Saeyoung protested as he snagged her before she had the chance to flee, his chin resting between the valleys of her breasts.  
  
“Please?”

MC let out an unconvincing sigh as an indulgent smile began to spread across her face.

“Fine,” she agreed, watching Saeyoung’s eyes grow wide, sparkling with happiness. Though it was only momentarily when before she added, _“on one condition.”_ And that was how MC got Saeyoung handcuffed to their bed as she sucked him off.

She watched him twitch and moan while pulling against the restraints as she had her merry way with him.

“M-MC,” he panted signaling MC that he was very close to edge. She immediately popped his dick out of her mouth, ignoring Saeyoung’s protests. 

“Patience, Honey~” she told him while kissing tip of his nose. “I’m allowed to enjoy my treat any way I please, am I not?”

Saeyoung moaned, pulling fruitlessly against his restraints once again. His erection throbbed, desperately seeking her attention. 

MC finally decided to oblige and wiggled out of her panties into his lap. She paused for a moment, savoring the sight of her fiancé underneath.  
  
“MC,” Saeyoung rasped, licking his lips as he begged, “please.”

MC leaned forward to kiss him before she finally gave him what he wanted. She never got tired of the way Saeyoung felt inside of her. 

As she bounced in his lap, she watched Saeyoung’s lips part in pleasure. He looked gorgeous, and she didn’t want anyone else to see him like that. 

“MC,” he said again, this time with the utmost urgency. Suddenly, his hips were rising to meet hers, pushing him deeper inside her. MC let out a drawn-out moan as a response. To meet Saeyoung’s pace, MC began to speed up as well, matching Saeyoung’s hoarse cries. When she had regained her breath, MC reached up to un-cuff Saeyoung, and he slid his arms around her.

“See?” He sighed as he snuggled into the crook of her neck.  
  
“Playing dress-up wasn’t my worst idea.”


	3. Jaehee x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee celebrates Christmas at MC's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic. It really helps me plan things out.   
> Warning: mentions of alcohol and drunken behavior

MC looked down to see Jaehee’s reaction to Zen’s character finally getting everyone to sing Christmas carols in the movie. The magical, but cheesy movie moment always managed to tug Jaehee’s heartstrings. But when MC looked down, she noticed that Jaehee’s eyes were shut, and mouth slightly open. She was totally passed out.

MC wasn’t surprised, it was late and Jumin made Jaehee work all day, even though it was Christmas Eve. At least he got her some expensive wine as a Christmas present. Even after her previous claim of staying away from alochol, Jaehee had been drinking all night, getting tipsier and gigglier than before.

When the credits started rolling, MC she tried to ease Jaehee’s head off her lap by gently slipping a pillow underneath but Jaehee stirred, golden eyes cracking open.

She blinked for a moment, adjusting to the dimly lit room, and rubbing the dried drool at the corner of her mouth. “Did I fall asleep?”

MC nodded. “Yes, and you missed the best part of the movie!”

Jaehee sat up with a groan. “Dammit.”

“We can watch it again another day! Jaehee, you should really change into something more comfortable.” 

“I’m sleeping over?”

“Young lady, you’re in no state to go home by yourself!”

“I suppose you are right.” Jaehee moved to her feet, grabbing onto MC for support as she swayed slightly. “I definitely didn’t mean to get this drunk.”

MC wraps an arm around her friend, giggling. “It’s alright Jaehee, you deserve a break once in a while.”

“I-” Before Jaehee had the chance to finish she tipped dangerously to one side, causing both women to stumble as MC tried to keep her upright. “Sorry,” she apologized, looping both arms around MC’s waist to steady herself while she was dragged towards the bedroom.

Placing Jaehee on the bed, MC asked, “What do you want to wear?”

“No pantyhose, please. I hate pantyhose.”

“Alright” you giggle giving her a soft t-shirt to wear. “Let me get you a pair of comfy sweatpants to match,” you announce as you make your way to your closet. 

When you come back, you couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Jaehee had attempted take off her outfit by lifting it over her head, only to have her shirt complying up to her chest before refusing to go further.

“I can’t get my…” Jaehee gave another tug at her shirt, but the fabric’s not budging. “MC, I’m stuck.”

Jaehee stopped squirming, “and stop laughing and help me!”

“… I’m really cold.” Jaehee’s voice edged into whining territory, followed by a small shiver emphasizing her statement.

MC could see soosebumps breaking out on Jaehee’s pale skin, speckling all over her stomach and legs. Not that MC was looking, of course. Well, she was, but only because she was helping. 

MC made herself look away from the scene, clearing her throat, and giving her a t-shirt again. “Put this on.”

Jaehee stumbled again while pulling the t-shirt over her head, getting even more disoriented. 

MC was to the rescue once more, meeting Jaehee’s bleary, unfocused eyes when she popped out of the neck hole. “There you go!”

“MC, I’m drunk.”

“I know, how about I just go get you some water for you.” MC suggested and padded out to the kitchen. When she came back, MC closed the curtain dividers behind her. Meanwhile, Jaehee settled into the right side of the bed.

At the sound of your footsteps, Jaehee lifted her head up, “I love your bed.”

It was then MC realized how beautiful Jaehee was. She always knew that Jaehee was pretty, any idiot with functioning eyes could see that. But cocooned in MC’s cheap comforter, dressed in her clothes, baby hairs falling in her face, with droopy and sleepy eyes lighting up when she saw her come back in was something completely different. Jaehee was just simply gorgeous.

“Why are you staring at me?”

MC snapped out of her trance, handing her a bottle of water. “You look like burrito. Please tell me that you are planning on sharing that blanket tonight?”

“Maybe.” Jaehee responded as she began to work on the water, downing half the bottle while MC crawled in next to her. Jaehee set the water bottle on the bedside table, gravitating towards MC’s body heat under the blankets.

“Can I turn off the light?” MC asked.

“Please.”

MC reached over the lamp on her bedside table to shut it off. The room went dark, and the yellow glow of the city lights coming through a crack in the curtains as MC settled back into her pillow. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Jaehee murmured. For a second MC thought Jaehee had she had something else to say, so, she asked, “what’s wrong?”

Jaehee sighed, curling in on herself a little. “I Just wanted to say thank you for inviting me tonight. I don’t usually have the time to do holidays, but this was nice.”

“Jaehee, I not going to let you spend Christmas Eve at your desk.”

“I appreciate it, this truly was the best Christmas ever,” Jaehee said softly, though the sweet moment was quickly interrupted by jolting hiccups and subsequent groans. “I feel sick.”

“Please don’t puke on my bed…”

“I’m not that kind of drunk, It’s just… ugh.” Jaehee sat up to grab the water, slurping the last bits out of it before flopping back down on the bed.

“Come here.” MC gesture encouraging Jaehee to come closer. MC pulls her in, anchoring her in place as Jaehee buried her head into MC’s side. They were so close that MC could feel the fluttering of Jaehee’s eyelashes on her collarbone. 

“Better?”

“Yes.”

MC found her free hand dropping onto Jaehee’s head, smoothing her hair absentmindedly. Her own eyes beginning to shut. Though, she was caught off guard when a pair of lips clumsily found her face, not quite hitting her mouth or her cheek, just somewhere in between.

“Love you,” Jaehee rasped, barely audible as she dug her face deeper into MC’s shoulder. “…Merry Crim-iss,” her voice trailed off, sleep-addled and sloppily enunciated.

MC did little to stop the dopey smile from breaking out on her face, squeezing Jaehee closer and sneaking a quick kiss of her own on Jaehee’s forehead. “I love you too.”


End file.
